


Life Ruiner

by peanutbutterjelly-pie (Aleakim)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Baker Dean Winchester, Crushes, Fluff, M/M, Police Officer Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 04:50:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14561244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aleakim/pseuds/peanutbutterjelly-pie
Summary: -Of course Dean noticed him before, the handsome cop with the piercing blue eyes, because how could he not?He tends to visit Dean's bakery before starting his shift, always asking for coffee and something sweet with cinnamon, and right from the very first day he took Dean's breath away. His kind smile, his soft laugh, his special way to communicate with people, constantly making sure to learn everybody's names, and the fact that he looks so damned fine in his uniform.Yes, Dean was a goner from day one.It's been absolutely impossible to not be enthralled by that man.-





	Life Ruiner

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fluffy little something!
> 
> Inspired by a scene I witnessed at the bakery recently ^^
> 
> _

Of course Dean noticed him before, the handsome cop with the piercing blue eyes, because how could he not?

He tends to visit Dean's bakery before starting his shift, always asking for coffee and something sweet with cinnamon, and right from the very first day he took Dean's breath away. His kind smile, his soft laugh, his special way to communicate with people, constantly making sure to learn everybody's names, and the fact that he looks so damned fine in his uniform.

Yes, Dean was a goner from day one.

It's been absolutely impossible to not be enthralled by that man.

Castiel, as he introduced himself right away, after ordering his very first coffee from Dean and rendering him speechless for ten minutes straight.

Months have passed by now since then and Dean still has trouble functioning properly around Castiel. More often than not he makes an utter fool of himself, to the constant amusement of his employees.

(Dean seriously considers cutting all their Christmas bonuses if he'd ever hear a stifled laugh behind his back ever again.)

People repeatedly tell him to grow a pair, to finally ask the cop out, but Dean chickens out every single time. He wants to, oh how much he wants to, however, his stupid brain always finds some flimsy excuses to not go through with it. Stuff like being way to busy for any kind of relationship, Castiel probably not being into guys anyway, etc. …

It's weak and pathetic, but Dean can't help it.

That's the way it is.

And then, one day, Castiel has to ruin it all as he enters the bakery like every other morning and notices little Ben Braeden looking at him with unabashed awe. Ben and his mother, Lisa, frequent the shop for quite some time now and Dean grew to honestly cherish the boy with his crooked smile and excellent music taste.

And, as fate has it, the five-year-old is right in the middle of his fireman/policeman phase and apparently seeing a real life cop in his (ridiculously handsome) uniform is like a dream come true.

He falls silent as he spots Castiel and his partner – a patient woman named Hannah –, following their movements with his eyes and obviously holding his breath.

It's freaking endearing.

And Dean totally gets it.

Castiel smiles warmly at the boy and steps closer to him. But instead of exchanging a few words with Ben and be on his way soon after, Dean hears Castiel ask, “Would you like to see a real police car?”

Ben is so freaking stunned that his mom has to nudge him at some point to make sure his brain hasn't been fried somewhere along the way. But then, as if a spell has been broken, the boy leaps to his feet and yells, “Yes, please!”

And so Dean feels entirely helpless as he witnesses Castiel Ben leading toward the car right in front of the bakery and lets him climb inside. Ben is radiating with excitement, his face lighting up so brightly it's almost blinding. Castiel is patient as he explains the boy freaking everything, shows him all the awesome police tools Dean would've loved to see as a kid as well, and even lets him turn on the lights for a minute there.

Ben looks like he's about to combust into a big pile of happiness as he asks a million questions a mile while Castiel merely chuckles and answers every single one.

Hannah stands close nearby the whole time, apparently used to all of this, and Dean can't help wondering how often Castiel does something so awfully nice with random kids.

The baker groans deeply.

This is so not fair!

“You're screwed, huh?” Charlie asks next to him, her grin smug as hell.

Dean scoffs at her, but is unable to deny it. “I guess so.”

At some point, after Lisa eventually has to drag her son away to get him to preschool, Castiel returns to the counter, smiling broadly as he makes eye contact with Dean.

“Hello, Dean.”

The baker feels a shiver run down his spine at the sound of his name in _that_ voice. “Hey, Cas,” he says. “The usual?”

Castiel nods. “Please.”

After focusing on the task at hand and boxing some cinnamon rolls as well as two cups of coffee he eventually hears himself blurt out, “That was really awesome what you did back there.”

Castiel arches a brow, clearly amused. “Yes?”

Dean feels a blush coming his way and quickly ducks his head. “I mean, Ben's really into that police stuff right now and … well, I think you just made his whole month. He's gonna talk about this for _ages_ to come.”

Castiel chuckles and it's the most beautiful sound. “I'll take your word for it.”

“I mean, I would've _died_ to see a police car up close in his age,” Dean clarifies.

Castiel leans a bit closer. “I could show you _now_ if you want.”

Something in Castiel's tone makes Dean's stomach jolt back and forth like crazy. “Um …” Dean stutters, not sure what he's supposed to answer.

“I certainly didn't miss that you couldn't take your eyes off _the car,_ ” Castiel says in a low murmur, a smile tugging at his lips. “I really wouldn't mind giving you a personal demonstration as well.”

Dean's cheeks heat up so freaking bad for a moment he fears they would honestly go up in flames right here on the spot. “Uh –”

“Though I would actually prefer that demonstration to be a bit more … _private_.” Castiel looks pleased as hell as he watches Dean squirm like a fish on land. “What are you doing tonight?”

Dean's eye widen at the question.

Tonight?

Seriously?

Before he's able to answer (or stammer some incoherent words) Charlie suddenly sidles up right next to him and grins happily at the cop. “He's free as a bird tonight,” she announces solemnly. “And tomorrow he's off work, so he can stay out late.”

She winks at Dean, the goddamned traitor, and vanishes as quickly as she came, not even taking the time to appreciate Dean's death glare.

Yeah, no Christmas bonus for her, that's for sure!

Meanwhile, Castiel seems clearly delighted by the news. “That sounds excellent.”

“It … it does?”

Castiel nods enthusiastically. “It surely does. How about I pick you up tonight?” When Dean fails to react excitedly (or at all) at the suggestion at first, Castiel's smile slowly starts to slip and turn into a serious expression. “But of course only if you're up for it. I honestly didn't mean to intrude and if you'd rather enjoy your free night, it's totally understandable. Gods knows more often than not I just spend my day on the couch, eat pizza and watch reruns of some sitcoms and no one should dare to interrupt my peaceful alone time, so if I'm bothering you please just tell me –”

Dean feels himself relaxing as he listens to the cop's ramblings. For some reason Castiel's sudden uneasiness is weirdly calming.

“I don't mind,” Dean cuts in just as Castiel begins to explain the plot of some odd comedy show he recently discovered. “Spending the evening with you, I mean.”

Castiel's beaming smile returns right away. “Really?”

Dean clears his throat awkwardly. “How about, uh, dinner? And a movie, maybe?”

Simple enough for now, right?

Granted, he'll probably end up speechless and star-struck during that dinner, looking like a moron trying (and failing) to handle life in general, but at least in a theater there's not much talking involved, so this might turn out okay.

Hopefully.

“So this is a date?” Castiel wonders, suddenly sounding a little shy. Despite his confident demeanor just now he's obviously not entirely sure about that. “Because I have to be honest with you: your pastries are delicious, but they're not the sole reason I'm coming around almost every day.”

Something warm presses within Dean's chest and before he knows it he confesses, “And I've gotta be honest with _you_ : usually I don't work at the main counter, unless around the time you always show up.”

When a flush starts to creep up Castiel's neck and he quickly lowers his gaze to cover it up somehow, Dean finds himself smiling.

Yeah, this promises to become the start of something amazing.

 


End file.
